Amarílis
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: O melhor profeta do futuro é o passado, dizia Lord Byron. A história sempre se repete: de forma diferente, mas a essência é a mesma.
1. Prólogo

Escrita por: Kollynew  
Betada por: Lihhelsing

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Ela olhou para o caixão aberto e aproximou-se, trêmula. Pela primeira vez, pôde encarar a face do garoto que amava: pálida e inerte. As mãos estavam pousadas sobre o peito imóvel. Tocou-lhe a face. Estava tão frio... Afastou-se e olhou uma última vez para o rosto sereno de Harry. Sentiria falta daqueles olhos verdes, cheios de perguntas; das risadas que dava quando tentava esquecer o peso da responsabilidade que tinha; do sorriso simples e até mesmo das crises e revoltas daquele herói que morreu tão jovem.

Aprendeu, desde pequena, que no final o bem sempre vencia o mal...

_Então como poderia ser esse o final? _

Se esse fosse o fim da história, o conto do "bem versus o mal" não passava de uma mentira inventada para acalmar crianças inocentes, indefesas. Respirou fundo tentando conter as lágrimas, procurando pelo rosto dele até não existir nenhuma fresta pela qual pudesse olhar dentro daquele caixão.

Os gritos de agonia de Harry a acompanhariam durante toda a sua vida e o fantasma de sua memória estaria presente em cada gesto e pensamento dela.

Desviou o olhar.

Eram tantos tons de cinza e preto que o vermelho do guarda chuva de uma criança do outro lado do cemitério lhe chamou a atenção. Olhou para o menino e achou sua face familiar, mas não recordou de onde...

"_O bem vence o mal_", ela leu nos lábios dele e, sem perceber, deu um passo para frente.

E depois outro.

O garoto deu as costas e ela não conseguiu resistir à curiosidade. Algo nele a chamava, como se todas as respostas estivessem ali, do outro lado da colina. Mas ao chegar lá, o menino havia desaparecido e sentiu um estranho vazio, como se parte dela tivesse desaparecido também...

"Como foi o seu dia?", uma voz baixa questionou. Ginny se virou, encolhendo os ombros.

Não conseguiu responder.

"Péssimo, não foi?", ele questionou. "Mas não foi apenas esse dia... Você sente como se toda a sua vida estivesse errada, não é mesmo?"

Ela fez que sim.

"_No meio da dificuldade reside a oportunidade_", disse ele, dando um meio sorriso. E completou: "Albert Einstein".

Ginny o encarou, sem entender, mas correspondeu ao sorriso, tristemente.

"Se tivesse a oportunidade de consertar tudo, Ginny, o que você faria? Se pudesse restaurar a ordem do seu mundo e assim fazer feliz a quem você ama, aceitaria o que eu tenho para você?"

"Sim, eu aceitaria".

"Tudo o que eu preciso é _comprometimento_".

"E como faria isso?"

"Tenho meus métodos. Posso contar com você? Quer consertar a sua vida ou não?"

"Sim, eu quero!"

"Então, faça as escolhas certas..."

A imagem do menino começou a ficar desfocada e Ginny sentiu que iria desmaiar, mas não caiu. Piscou os olhos e tentou se apoiar em alguma coisa, encontrando uma parede. Naquele único segundo de confusão mental, frio e mal estar, percebeu que não havia colina, apenas um menino de onze anos perguntando se ela estava bem...

Estava em Hogwarts. E tinha _novamente_ onze anos de idade.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Ano 1: 1938 e 1939

**CAPÍTULO 1**  
_1938/1939

* * *

_

"Sim, estou", respondeu, se assustando com a própria voz.

As coisas pareciam maiores ao seu redor e o corredor estava mais comprido. As pessoas passando e esbarrando nela eram mais altas e seu cabelo mais curto. Suas mãos... Suas mãos eram tão pequenas assim?

"Você não parece bem", ele analisou, com seriedade.

Era o mesmo garoto, porém completamente diferente. Fisicamente ele estava ali, mas havia algo na voz e nos olhos alertando: os dois eram pessoas completamente diferentes.

"Não me lembro de ver você por aqui", disse com um sorriso nos lábios, encantador.

"A escola é muito grande", respondeu vagamente, ajustando-se e iniciando uma caminhada pelo corredor, seguindo o fluxo de alunos.

Não reconheceu ninguém nos primeiros minutos, e isso elevou sua preocupação. Se aquele garoto tinha onze anos mesmo, deveria se lembrar dele quando esteve na escola. Ela o seguiu em silêncio, pensando no que tinha ouvido antes da colina se dissolver e ela voltar para seu corpo de onze anos, em Hogwarts: precisava fazer as escolhas certas.

_Mas que escolhas?_ Questionava.

Lembrava perfeitamente do seu primeiro ano e de todo terror que tinha vivido sob o domínio mental exercido pelo diário. Aquilo definira a pessoa na qual ela havia se tornado, embora dissesse que não.

"Vamos", chamou o menino, tentando fazê-la retornar à realidade. "Professor Dumbledore não gosta de atrasos", falou descontraído.

"Professor Dumbledore?", Ginny questionou, mas, antes que ele respondesse, entraram na sala e ela o viu: Albus Dumbledore, o mesmo que conhecera, porém visivelmente mais jovem. Muitos anos mais jovens.

Ginny se sentou no primeiro lugar que viu e desabou na cadeira, tremendo.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?", ele, mais uma vez, mostrou-se preocupado. "Acho melhor visitar a Ala Hospitalar..."

"Não... Eu estou bem", murmurou.

Ele sorriu, estendendo a mão. Ginny fez o mesmo, cumprimentando-o.

"Riddle", falou. "Mas pode me chamar de Tom".

E, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sentiu seu corpo cair em uma superfície macia.

Estava em casa.  
Em sua cama.  
Até acreditou que tivesse sonhado, mas o pensamento não durou dois segundos.

"Bem vinda de volta", o menino disse, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Era Tom. O _mesmo_ Tom, e, ainda assim, completamente diferente da criança que viu no sonho.

"Tom..."

"Como foi a sua visita?"

"Você sabe, estava lá também!"

"Não, Ginny. Eu nunca estive com você".

"O que você fez? Não foi isso o que combinamos!"

"A única coisa que combinamos foi o seu comprometimento. Como já disse, eu posso ajudar você a entender tudo e a consertar a sua vida, mas se você quiser que eu desapareça estará tomando mais uma decisão errada..."

"OK! Tudo bem! O que quer que eu faça?"

"Você sabe exatamente o que precisa fazer", falou, apontando para a porta do quarto.

Ela suspirou e se adiantou. Segurou a maçaneta da porta, fechou os olhos e atravessou. Quando os abriu novamente estava entrando na biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Tom Riddle estava ao seu lado, falando algo sobre uma pesquisa importante que estava fazendo.

O ano era 1939.


	3. Ano 2: 1939 e 1940

**CAPÍTULO 2**  
_1939/1940_

* * *

"Você está diferente", observou, folheando um livro que tinha pegado em uma estante.

"Diferente?", perguntou nervosa.

"Às vezes, você não parece ser você", divagou. "Mas é apenas impressão".

Ele era o mesmo Tom que, na adolescência, fez o diário que mudou sua vida; era o Tom que se transformaria em Voldemort e causaria terror no mundo e, no entanto, era apenas um garotinho.

"Acho melhor eu continuar sozinho a partir daqui, Ginny. Você está distraída com alguma coisa, tente resolver antes que a situação piore", disse, dando tapinhas simpáticos em seu ombro. "Precisa de ajuda? Posso deixar isso para depois-"

"Não se preocupe. Apenas dormi mal", mentiu.

"Precisa de ajuda com os trabalhos? São dois metros de pergaminho..."

"Eu sei, mas quero tentar fazer sozinha".

"Precisando, é só avisar. Ficarei aqui na biblioteca", informou, colocando os livros em uma mesa. Pouco depois algumas crianças se aproximaram dele, com dúvidas e Tom as respondia com calma, convido-os a se sentar.

Ginny saiu da biblioteca. Precisava pensar no que faria. Conhecer Tom antes de, aparentemente, se tornar um monstro era perturbador. Ele parecia frágil, simpático e inocente. Era mais baixo que ela e tinha um sorriso encantador...

"Não se engane, ele nunca foi inocente", era Tom. O _outro_Tom.

Ela parou e o encarou, intrigada. Olhou para os lados para ver se alguém estava reparando nos dois e o puxou pelo braço para o outro corredor.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Ajudando".

"Não está".

"Estou impedindo você de pensar nele como já estava começando a pensar".

Ela mordeu os lábios e respirou lentamente, fechando os olhos.

"Ele é uma criança..."

"Que está pesquisando avidamente sobre seu passado, sobre sua família e sobre uma duvidosa teoria de que possa pertencer à linhagem de Slytherin... Você sabe onde essa história vai terminar?"

"Eu não posso-"

"Volte para biblioteca, Ginny. Não terá futuro se não conseguir cumprir aquilo que veio fazer".

"Mais do que tudo eu preciso saber o que levou Tom a se tornar... Aquilo", ela pensou em Voldemort. Um . "Preciso de respostas".

"Apenas cuidado com o que vai encontrar", falou quando ela se afastava para chegar à biblioteca. "A curiosidade faz, tanto quanto a devoção, os peregrinos procurá-la... Abraham Cowley".

Ginny olhou para trás e o viu acenar, alegre, um adeus. Quando se voltou à frente esbarrou em alguém e caiu. Já não estava diante da biblioteca, mas a céu aberto, deitada no gramado de Hogwarts, perto do lago. Tom ao seu lado.

"Estamos em nosso segundo ano", falou com seriedade. "O tempo passa rápido, logo completarei treze anos... Não somos crianças".

Ginny olhou para o lado e Tom, encarando o castelo sem piscar, parecia tenso.

"Do que você tem medo, Tom?", ela perguntou. "O tempo não é carrasco".

"O tempo não é justo", ele a encarou. "Você vai perceber isso quando suas mãos já não forem tão jovens", disse, segurando a pequena mão dela.

E assim permaneceram, até que o sol deitasse no horizonte e as luzes do castelo se acendessem.


	4. Ano 3: 1940 e 1941

**CAPÍTULO 3**  
_1940/1941_

* * *

"Seus dedos estão gelados", ele disse. "É melhor entrarmos", falou, levantando-se.

Ginny se sentou e estava começando a se levantar quando Tom estendeu a mão e a ajudou, puxando-a.

Por dois segundos, teve a sensação de ser arremessada para o infinito, pois enquanto se levantava um borrão de cores a rodeou o cenário mudou, parando apenas quando estava nos braços dele. E então, Tom a beijou. _Lentamente_.

O lago era o mesmo, mas congelado. O cenário era o mesmo, porém havia neve e ambos usavam grossas roupas de frio. Ele estava mais alto, ela percebeu.

_Em que ano estou?_

"Feliz ano novo", ele disse, baixinho, abraçando-a.

Tom segurava a sua mão enquanto caminhavam devagar nos jardins congelados da escola. Seu coração estava acelerado, sua cabeça dava voltas e a confusão de pensamentos a perturbava, ao ponto de lágrimas se formarem nos olhos. E ele percebeu.

Tom Riddle era observador, mais até do que Ginny gostaria que fosse. Ele a entendeu, a aconselhou, teve sua alma nas mãos e assim quase a matou... E agora, o mesmo garoto estava ao seu lado, aquecendo sua mão, beijando seus lábios, envolvendo-a mais uma vez, só que de forma diferente... Esse não era o mesmo Tom que a respondia no diário, mas se tornaria ele um dia.

_Quando? _

Era a grande questão. O que dividia Tom Riddle em antes e depois do monstro?

Chegaram ao hall de entrada e ele a beijou novamente e seguiu para as masmorras da Slytherin, enquanto ela ficou parada, sem saber o que fazer. Mesmo que estivesse em um corpo mais jovem, ainda assim era a mesma Ginny que tinha, há poucas horas – ou dias, não sabia – enterrado o rapaz que amou...

"Mas Tom Riddle ainda está em você, Ginny", o outro Tom, visivelmente mais velho a abordou.

"Meu deus, que ano é esse?"

"Primeiro de Janeiro de 1941", e Ginny deixou lágrimas de raiva caírem quando se aproximou, mas ele apenas fez um gesto, pedindo que parasse e falou: "Não chore; não se revolte. Compreenda. Baruch Spinoza"

"Compreender o quê? Você me manda para o passado, faz citações que eu não entendo, mas não me diz o que eu preciso fazer!"

"Eu não tenho certeza do que você quer de mim".

"Quero saber o que eu tenho que fazer! Isso vai terminar? Vou ficar presa aqui?"

"Ninguém está preso, Ginny... Em nenhum lugar. Você está onde precisa estar. E quando terminar, então vai embora".

"O que eu devo fazer? Qual é o objetivo? Só está bagunçando minha cabeça... Meus sentimentos... Qual é o propósito disso?"

"Uma viagem de vida é eterna. Onde está o objetivo? A resposta é... Em todo lugar. Rabindranàth Tagore", sorriu. "Cuide-se, Ginny", disse, virando as costas e saindo para os jardins congelados.

"Espere!", ela o seguiu, mas ao abrir a porta e passar por ela o sol brilhava vivo e forte.

"Vem!" Tom a chamava, visivelmente preocupado. "Preciso mostrar uma coisa".

O ano era 1942.  
E a câmara seria aberta pela primeira vez.


	5. Ano 4: 1941 e 1942

**CAPÍTULO 4**  
___1941/1942_

* * *

O acompanhou e chegaram às proximidades da cabana de caças. Tom estava sério e logo entendeu os motivos: havia penas espalhadas pelo chão. E sangue. Um cheiro estranho invadiu suas narinas quando a brisa fresca da primavera soprou nas colinas.

"Alguma coisa matou os galos", falou, parecendo assustado. Ginny ficou tensa e ele percebeu. "Estranho, não? Ninguém viu nada".

_Hipócrita_! Ela queria dizer. Ele já dera o passo derradeiro para se tornar um monstro sem alma e ela deixou passar... No fundo, acreditou que poderia mudá-lo. Não sabia quando, ou como a idéia de que fazer Tom Riddle conhecer carinho, amor e compaixão pudesse transformá-lo em uma pessoa melhor havia surgido, mas se ela precisasse ficar presa naquele tempo para sempre, pulando de situação em situação, o faria: estava salvando o futuro.

"Tom, vamos sair daqui", pediu segurando o braço dele. "Por favor", insistiu, beijando-o no rosto. Notou, então, que já precisava ficar na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

"Vamos. Já avisei os professores", ele passou a mão pelos ombros dela e, juntos, atravessaram os jardins daquela forma.

_Do que eu estou brincando, afinal?_Pensava. Ginny sabia que não era mais criança, embora seu corpo naquele momento tivesse entre quatorze e quinze anos, ela não era a mesma garota... No entanto, estranhamente, se sentia protegida, querida e importante ao lado de Tom. Sentimentos perigosos que já experimentara quando tinha onze anos abrindo sua alma e coração para ele e sabia que a história estava se repetindo.

_Tom Riddle ainda está em você_, dissera o outro Tom. Sim, estava. E por mais que, durante os anos, convivesse, amasse e fosse amada por outras pessoas, a ligação que teve e a esperança que depositou naquela amizade, bem como a decepção, tinham deixado marcas, mesmo que as escondesse.

Agora, as sensações eram outras. Tom não era seu amigo. Ele a abraçava, a beijava, caminhava ao seu lado com os dedos entrelaçados aos dela... Ele não tinha mudado nem um pouco? Sua presença não fizera de Tom uma pessoa mais humana?

Ele encontrara a entrada da câmara, ela sabia. A história se repetia. Ele mataria de novo e...

_Criaria o diário com as suas memórias_.

Por mais que desejasse, ela não conseguiria _consertá-lo_;  
Por mais que ele dissesse, ele nunca a amaria de verdade;  
Por mais que seus beijos parecessem apaixonados, por trás daquilo havia outras intenções;  
_Por mais que tivesse esperanças, Tom seria sempre Tom_.

Sentia o olhar de inveja das garotas, sempre que passavam.

_Elas não o conhecem como eu o conheço. Se o conhecessem, não me invejariam_. Divagava, vez ou outra. E quando pensava nisso, sempre apertava a mão dele com mais força, ou deixava que o beijo fosse mais longo, ou o abraçava como se sua vida dependesse disso. Esperava não precisar tomar outro rumo para construir um futuro melhor. Não queria precisar manchar as mãos com sangue. Queria ter esperanças de que em alguma parte daquela alma escura, houvesse espaço para o amor.

Mas Tom era Tom.  
Ele _sempre_ seria.

* * *

**NA.:** Mais um. Espero que gostem. Os capítulos curtos são intencionais. Cada capítulo tem 500 palavras exatas (sem contar com o título dos capítulos). Por favor, deixem comentários! Essa fic foi escrita para um desafio do projeto FTW do fórum 6V e gostaria muito se saber se estão gostando.


	6. Ano 4: 1942 no Mês de Junho

**CAPÍTULO 5**  
_1942 (junho)_

* * *

Cada abrir de portas era uma surpresa. Ginny nunca sabia onde pararia a cada piscar de olhos. Em um instante, tudo mudava ao seu redor e as situações duravam poucos minutos; em outros momentos, horas e até mesmo dias. E a cada mudança ela e Tom pareciam mais próximos, comprometidos, íntimos. Em flashs, via-se presenciando reuniões dos que – futuramente – se tornariam Comensais. Tom exercia uma fascinação sombria no castelo. Era uma coleção variada de pessoas que o seguiam; uma mistura de fracos em busca de proteção, ambiciosos procurando partilhar sua glória, e violentos que gravitavam em torno de um líder capaz de ensinar formas requintadas de crueldade.

E ele tinha apenas quinze anos.

Ginny sabia que, para Tom, ela era a companheira ideal: sempre ao seu lado, posavam de casal perfeito, nunca brigavam; ele, sempre carinhoso e prestativo; ela, inteligente e bela. Não sabia exatamente que tipo de vida levava, pois não estava _presente_ o tempo todo. Era como se, nos intervalos de sua consciência, estivesse em uma espécie de piloto automático. Sua mente desligava em saltos no tempo, mas o corpo estava lá. _Sempre_.

Talvez Tom nunca fosse capaz de amá-la, mas era evidente que se preocupava.

_Ele se importa comigo_. Dizia a si mesma, tentando não pensar no que aconteceria quando já não fosse útil. O tempo passava, em pouco mais de dois anos terminariam Hogwarts e o que aconteceria? Viveriam juntos? Teriam uma vida aparentemente perfeita, enquanto ele seguia seus planos de limpar o mundo bruxo dos nascidos trouxas e meios sangue? Ficaria ela em silêncio diante de tudo?

"Você está feliz", ouviu o outro Tom dizer, tristemente. "Por maior que sejam suas dúvidas, sente-se amada..."

"Posso influenciá-lo durante a vida para que não cometa certos atos".

"O presente é a sombra que se move separando o ontem do amanhã. Nela repousa a esperança... Frank Lloyd Wright".

"Posso contornar a história..."

"Não pode mudar o que Tom Riddle é", alertou.

"O futuro não precisa ser como foi".

"Esse não é o propósito, Ginny", falou, parecendo cansado. "Nunca foi o verdadeiro objetivo".

"Então qual é?", gritou, com raiva.

"Enquanto você mesma não perceber, nada vai adiantar", ele ensaiou tocar a face de Ginny, mas desistiu, recolhendo a mão e colocando-as nos bolsos das vestes. "De qualquer forma, sua alma e coração pertencem a ele. Cuide-se", disse virando as costas.

Ela fez o mesmo, mas, quando se virou, estava no topo da escadaria do hall principal e Tom estava ao seu lado, segurando-a pela cintura, com sua expressão mais séria e desolada. Um homem fazia uma maca com um corpo coberto por um tecido flutuar até a saída. Dumbledore observava a cena e um casal desnorteado seguia outro grupo de bruxos com expressões sérias.

"Foi encontrada no banheiro", Ginny ouviu alguém dizer.

"Hogwarts pode fechar depois disso", ouviu outra voz.

Tom permanecia sério e impassível. Beijou-lhe a testa e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"É por isso que eu temo a morte, Ginny. Ela chega sem pedir licença".

Ginny chorou.

* * *

**NA:** REVIEWs! Plz Plz. Nem queria pedir tanto, mas é tão importante saber o que acharam ;_;


	7. Ano 5: 1942 e 1943

**CAPÍTULO 6**  
_1942/1943_

Pouco depois, caminhando pelos corredores desertos, Tom lhe puxou gentilmente para uma sala vazia, onde se sentaram na sacada de uma das grandes janelas. Os vitrais refletiam nos olhos dele e Ginny, por um momento, acreditou que estavam vermelhos. E ele sorriu. Um gesto tão doce e bonito que era impossível imaginar que não fosse sincero.

Ele puxou algo do bolso das vestes e colocou nas mãos de Ginny. Era um embrulho retangular, em papel pardo e não era pesado. Seu coração acelerou quando percebeu o que poderia ser.

"É o meu diário", disse ele. "Nele estão minhas memórias até o presente momento e chegou a hora de me afastar desse pedaço de mim".

"Tom-"

"E eu confio ele a você".

"Não tem medo que eu descubra os seus segredos?", questionou, tentando detectar algum traço de desconfiança nele, mas Tom sorriu.

"Eu sei que você vai guardá-lo bem, onde ninguém mais possa encontrar. Estou colocando a minha alma em suas mãos".

"Literalmente?", perguntou, sabendo do que aquilo se tratava.

"Pode-se dizer que sim".

"E não tem medo que aconteça alguma coisa?"

"Eu sei que você daria a vida por mim", ele falou e depois acrescentou, beijando-lhe os lábios: "Da mesma forma que eu faria por você".

Sentiu os olhos arderem e levou sua mão ao rosto do rapaz, forçando-se a sorrir quando as lágrimas caíram:

"Minha alma é sua, Tom. Como sempre foi".

Ele sorriu. E o brilho vermelho ainda estava lá, ainda mais intenso quando um turbilhão de cores a levou para uma das carruagens puxadas por testrálios. Tom observava Hogwarts, fascinado. Ele realmente considerava a escola o seu verdadeiro lar, talvez, por isso buscasse de todas as formas se manter ligado ao local.

"Nosso sexto ano", ele murmurou. Sua mão direita estava pousada na perna de Ginny e ela percebeu que ele tinha um anel com uma pedra negra em seu dedo. A segunda horcruxe. Lembrava de tudo o que Hermione havia contado após a batalha.

Ginny olhou para o castelo. Em alguns anos, ele estaria destruído. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, tentando espantar as imagens que insistiam em voltar.

Quando os abriu, Tom estava diante dela nos jardins de Hogwarts. A lua estava no meio do céu e fazia frio. O chão, coberto de folhas, denunciava o Outono enquanto ele tirava o anel com a pedra negra do dedo e colocava em uma corrente prateada em volta do pescoço de Ginny.

"Foi da minha mãe. Não combina muito com você, mas quero que o guarde com a sua vida".

"Eu sei o lugar perfeito para guardá-lo, Tom".

"Esse anel é muito importante para mim".

"Sim, eu sei. A última lembrança da sua família...", falou, tentando parecer inocente e ele confirmou. "Ele ficará em um local onde ninguém jamais será capaz de encontrar. Lá também escondi seu diário".

Entraram no castelo. Seus passos ecoavam pela imensidão de corredores vazios, pois todos estavam em suas camas. Diante de uma tapeçaria, deu três voltas e a porta se abriu.


	8. Ano 6: 1943 e 1944

**CAPÍTULO 7**  
_1943/1944_

Ela atravessou o portal da sala e percebeu que não estava onde deveria. Tom a abraçou por trás e beijou seu pescoço. Então, notou as paredes de pedra, sem janela; cinco camas com dossel e cortinas verde. Numa escrivaninha, um calendário marcava a primeira semana de janeiro de 1944.

Perdeu a noção do tempo novamente quando Tom tirou o peso do casaco dos seus ombros. Fechou os olhos quando ele mordiscou sua orelha e começou a desabotoar sua camisa. Seus sentidos só retornaram quando ele a beijou nos lábios fazendo-a se virar, ficando na ponta dos pés, mergulhando as mãos nos cabelos negros e macios do rapaz, enquanto uma das mãos dele subia por sua perna, por baixo da saia.

Cortou o beijo, mordendo os lábios, encarando os olhos de Tom. O brilho avermelhado estava lá. As nuances do monstro que se tornaria transformando-se diante dos seus olhos. Aquele que conhecera ainda criança, mais baixo que ela; o vira crescer, mudar a voz, ficar mais alto e ainda mais bonito. Ele podia fingir carinho, amor e dedicação, mas desejo era algo que não podia fingir. Sorriu e o beijou novamente, deixando-se conduzir.

Sentiu o peso dele sobre ela, quando deitaram na cama. Todos aqueles anos de intimidade e cumplicidade os levavam àquelas carícias mais íntimas e Ginny se perguntava por que tinham esperado tanto. Ela o desejava. Em seu mundo, em seu tempo, no futuro, ela tinha amado Tom como amigo. Um amor puro e inocente, que a marcou para sempre na alma. Agora amava o homem que conheceu também criança e essa confusão de sentimentos só a faziam se sentir ainda mais completa.

"Eu amo você", em algum momento ela acreditou ouvir.

E sorriu;  
E fechou os olhos mais uma vez;  
E se entregou.

Mas quando abriu os olhos, febril de desejo e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, estava deitada no gramado de Hogwarts e o Tom que estava ao seu lado não era o _seu_ Tom.

"Ele está diferente", logo disparou, antes que o rapaz falasse. "Ele pode não me amar, mas... Ele é humano".

"Você tem esperança em algo que não existe..."

"Não olhe para mim dessa forma. Não preciso de pena", falou se levantando e empinando o nariz.

"Seu tempo está acabando. Em breve, entrarão no último ano em Hogwarts e Tom estará no mundo em busca de objetos valiosos para depositar sua alma".

"E se ele não fizer?"

"Como pode ser tão cega? Eu não trouxe você para salvar o mundo, ou o futuro... Trouxe você para salvá-la. Libertá-la de um Tom Riddle que conheceu quando tinha onze anos... Mudar a _sua_ história".

"E aqui eu conheci um Tom Riddle que cresceu comigo, que de melhor amigo se tornou-"

"O seu amor?", ele riu. "Dê uma chance a você, Ginny... Dê à criança que você foi uma chance de ter uma vida sem as marcas que _você_ tem. A alma de Tom Riddle está em suas mãos..."

"Literalmente", completou.

E todo o cenário mudou.


	9. Ano 7: 1944 e 1945

**CAPÍTULO 8**  
_1944/1945_

Ela piscou duas vezes até conseguir realmente compreender o que estava acontecendo.

"O que a traz aqui, Ginny?", Dumbledore questionou, gentilmente.

Ela olhou para os lados, observando o aposento, procurando o falso Tom em algum lugar. Era uma sala pequena, mas cheia de objetos engraçados – muitos dos quais vira na sala do diretor...  
_  
Quando ele se tornar diretor_. Pensou, espantando a confusão. Ela não respondeu ao questionamento de Dumbledore com palavras, mas tirou do bolso um embrulho de papel pardo e um anel com a pedra negra e o brasão de Slytherin.

"Ginny, o que isso significa?", perguntou intrigado.

"Professor... A história é longa. Espero que tenha tempo".

E ela explicou. Contou toda sua história e a de Harry Potter. A Dumbledore, com certeza, soaria como uma profecia velada, mas Ginny sabia que ele acreditava em cada uma das palavras que tinha dito. O sorriso do professor era tão acolhedor quanto ela se lembrava.

Seu corpo e mente estavam presos naquele passado há sete anos, mesmo que soassem apenas como dias, sempre que um salto no tempo acontecia, as memórias dos intervalos, de alguma forma, estavam lá, mesmo que para ela soasse como se tudo fosse feito automaticamente e que sua consciência flutuasse fora do corpo.

"Não sei quanto tempo mais ficarei aqui conscientemente, professor, mas peço que as destrua. Hoje mesmo se possível".

"Encontrarei uma forma".

"Cuide bem de Harry, de Hermione, dos meus pais e meus irmãos..."

"Ginny Weasley... Você tem noção de que acabou de me contar mais de cinqüenta anos no futuro?"

"Sim, professor. E espero que isso o ajude a salvar vidas".

"E o que você vai fazer agora?", questionou. "Cumpriu a sua missão e retornará?"

"Não sei. Eu entreguei tudo ao senhor, contei tudo e, no entanto, ainda estou aqui. Creio que não é isso que desejam de mim".

Então, sentiu que caía de costas no chão. Levantou-se devagar, percebendo que estava na torre de astronomia. De lá, podia ver os gramados e as outras torres. Também observava o céu estrelado de uma noite de lua cheia. Lindo.

"Você fez o que devia, Ginny, mas sabe que esse não é o propósito. Ainda falta algo", o falso Tom falou, calmamente, se aproximando.

Sorriu, tristemente.

"Não sei se serei capaz de fazer o que eu preciso fazer".

"As linhas do destino começaram a ser reescritas, mas que caminho escolherá?"

"O que vai acontecer?"

"Eu não sei. Está fora dos meus domínios dizer qual será o seu destino. Apenas dei uma chance de mudá-lo. Cabe a você decidir: será egoísta ou não?", ele tirou um punhal prateado de suas vestes e estendeu a ela.

Ginny hesitou.

"Pegue, Ginny. E faça as escolhas certas".

Ela, trêmula, aproximou-se e pegou o punhal. Sentiu um frio repentino e fechou os olhos.

Quando os abriu, estava deitada nos braços de Tom, que dormia. O peito branco e nu movia-se para cima e para baixo em uma respiração lenta e tranqüila.

O calendário marcava o dia 31 de Dezembro de 1944.


	10. Ano 7: 1945 no Mês de Junho

**CAPÍTULO 9**  
_1945_

Ele lhe entregara dois pedaços de sua alma;  
Dormia em seus braços, sem receios;  
Sempre carinhoso;  
Sempre cuidadoso.

Acariciou o rosto dele, delicadamente, sentindo seus olhos arderem.

Todos diziam que Tom nunca foi e nunca seria capaz de amar algo que não fosse ele mesmo e o poder, no entanto... O que mais seria aquilo que possuíam?

Passou a mão nos cabelos negros e, contornando as linhas finas do rosto dele, parou em seus lábios. A outra mão, trêmula, segurava o punhal embaixo do travesseiro. Mordeu os lábios e as lágrimas caíram. A hora havia chegado. Apertou o punhal com mais força e Tom abriu os olhos. Franziu o cenho, intrigado.

"Ginny, o que houve? Por que está chorando?", questionou varrendo as lágrimas do rosto dela e beijando-lhe a testa.

Ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça, largando o punhal escondido embaixo do travesseiro e o abraçou.

"Só um momento de loucura", murmurou. "Não sei o que faria se perdesse você".

Tom deitou-se e fez com que deitasse também, tocou-lhe a face e beijou-a suavemente:

"Você não vai me perder nunca", e beijou-a novamente. "Jamais deve se preocupar com isso".

E, novamente, as mãos dele percorriam o corpo dela e se beijavam lentamente, apreciando cada segundo, cada carícia. Tom deixou seus lábios, beijando seu pescoço. Ginny fechou os olhos e sorriu.

"Abra os olhos, Ginny", ele falou suavemente. "Quero ver a luz da sua vida desaparecer deles".

E o punhal derramou o sangue daquela que buscou justiça e desistiu.

Ele a beijou uma última vez, sem fechar os olhos, encarando os dela: cheios de lágrimas, surpresa e dor.

"Eu confiei em você".

Foram as últimas palavras que ele disse, antes de se levantar e sair do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ginny olhou para o lado e viu o falso Tom, ajoelhado do seu lado da cama.

"Você sabia...", sussurrou, sentindo gosto de sangue na boca. Ele fez que sim. "Por quê?"

"A Ginny Weasley tocada por Tom Riddle está quebrada para sempre. Eu tentei, mas sua alma já estava partida há muito tempo..."

"E o futuro?"

"Dumbledore destruiu as Horcruxes já feitas e, todas as outras que virão, ele e Harry vão destruir".

"Mas isso já tinha sido feito. Harry era a última, se Tom ainda existe então tudo será igual..."

"Minha intenção nunca foi consertar o mundo, Ginny", ele acariciou os cabelos dela. "Minha missão era consertar você".

"Eu vou morrer?"

"Vai".

"E Ginny no futuro? O que vai acontecer com... Ela?"

"Ginny Weasley jamais conhecerá Tom Riddle. O diário já não existe mais. Ela não será quebrada".

"Isso é bom", sorriu, tossindo e cuspindo mais sangue.

Os lençóis estavam maculados, pintados de vermelho, tal qual era seus cabelos.

"Ela será feliz?", questionou, entre lágrimas.

"Isso dependerá das escolhas dela e não cabe a mim desenhar destinos".

"Quem é você?"

"Acho que no fundo você já sabe..."

"O tempo é o mais sábio dos conselheiros", disse com um sorriso. E completou: "Plutarco".

E essas foram suas últimas palavras.


	11. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

O melhor profeta do futuro é o passado, dizia Lord Byron. A história sempre se repete: de forma diferente, mas a essência é a mesma.

Eu vi Ginny se quebrar diversas vezes, diversas foram as chances que ela teve, mas, uma vez tocada por Tom Riddle, os cacos da sua alma jamais iriam se recompor: sempre haveria um pouco dele nela, por mais que os anos que passassem. Infinitas seriam as primaveras após os períodos obscuros do inverno. E ele _sempre_ voltaria.

Em um sonho;  
Em uma palavra;  
Em uma _lembrança_.

Certa vez, ouvi dizer que existem quatro coisas que não voltam: a pedra atirada, a palavra dita, a ocasião perdida e o tempo passado. Eles nunca voltam, mesmo que tente fazer diferente.

Muitas coisas falam sobre o tempo, mas a frase que melhor o define é: a vida só pode ser compreendida olhando-se para trás; mas só pode ser vivida olhando-se para frente. Soren Kierkegaard. Eu tentei ensiná-la por diversas vezes, mas compreendi tarde demais que só haveria Ginny inteira, se não houvesse Tom.

E o tempo passou, e eu aguardei pacientemente o desenrolar da história tecida pelo destino. Os traços eram os mesmos, as linhas eram tortas, as mesmas manchas de sangue estavam lá, mas Ginny Weasley estava inteira. A menina que cresceu sem o terror e a culpa; que cresceu como qualquer outra garota; que amou e foi verdadeiramente amada.

Na batalha de Hogwarts, Tom Riddle já não era mais Tom. A luz de sua alma estava morta, mas a chama da ambição brilhava em seus olhos vermelhos. Prendi a respiração e os segundos pararam. Varinha contra varinha.

"Harry!", Ginny gritou. Com lágrimas nos olhos, e sua voz ecoou.

Naqueles segundos que pareciam eternos, os olhos de Voldemort pararam nela e eu vi o que ninguém mais viu. Eu vi o que tinha que ver: em meio ao vermelho insano, havia os resquícios da lembrança. E medo do que a imagem dela representava. Naquele instante, vi Tom Riddle em Voldemort e compreendi que Ginny o marcou tanto quando ele, em outra vida, marcou-a.

Quando o corpo de Lord Voldemort caiu sem vida, ela sequer olhou. Aquela mulher que abraçava Harry Potter e chorava de alegria, emoção e tristeza não era a mesma que compartilhou a alma com Tom. Para ela, Voldemort não era nada além de algo a ser combatido...

No futuro, várias versões dessa história serão contadas. Pessoas se lembrarão da mulher misteriosa que esteve ao lado de Tom Riddle por sete anos em Hogwarts; lembrarão também que ela desapareceu misteriosamente, mas que era idêntica a Ginny Weasley. Outros dirão que Voldemort se distraiu quando a ouviu gritar o nome de Harry e se lembrou da mulher que, supostamente, amou.

A verdade é que Tom Riddle nunca amou Ginny Weasley, mas a respeitou. Nela, confiou sua alma por duas ocasiões e foi traído.

Ela o ensinou a não confiar em ninguém.

Mas quando o futuro vira passado, é fácil ver o que tinha que ser feito.


End file.
